Basil Vivian
Vivian Basil(VVM015) was born into the Vivian on August 23, 1997. His mother was Vivian, and his father was Stinker, who were the dominant pair at the time. His litter-mates were Rosemary(VVF014), VVM019, and VVM020. Sadly, his litter-mate brothers died in November. Basil stayed with Vivian for three years. His mother died in 2000 and Rhian took over as dominant female, while Captain Joans took over as dominant male. A group of Young Ones males immigrated into the group, where Jim Bob took dominance. Then on June 27, 2001 a large rover coalition consisting of Basil, Izit, Zazu, Zaphod, Yossarian, Genghis, Alexander, Attila, Govinda, Phooey, and Patis left the group. The eleven males soon came across a group that just lost their dominant pair. This group was the Whiskers. Whiskers The eleven Vivian males easily immigrated into the Whiskers since the natal adult males were away roving, and the only male there was a sub adult named Dangerous Dave. Basil was the oldest of the males, but his younger brother Izit challenged him for dominance. Izit won despite Basil being bigger and older. His brother became the dominant male next to Risca, the dominant female. Shortly after, the Whiskers males attempted to rejoin the group, but Basil and Izit chased them off. Basil stayed with to Whiskers for two months before he finally left, after not being able to gain dominance. He went to the Young Ones and mated with a female name Markina. She later gave birth on March 6, 2002, to Ally and Niko. Basil was chased away by the males. Basil went roving and teamed up with other Vivian males Zazu and Govinda, who had also left the Whiskers, and Pantouffle, his nephew from the Vivian, and joined another group who also lost their dominant pair. Lazuli The Vivian males had joined the Lazuli. Before them, two Elveera males had already joined the Lazuli when all the adult males were roving. With only two adult males in the group, the three Vivian males easily ousted the Elveera males. Basil took dominance easily. The dominant female Haslam was overthrown by Cazanna and was evicted with another Lazuli female. The two Lazuli females and the two Elveera males formed the Tottenham. Basil and Cazanna became the new dominant pair of the Lazuli. Soon they started to produce litters. On March 14, 2002, Cazanna gave birth to a litter of pups, two whom were JD and Rex Rob. On September 9, 2002, Cazanna gave birth to Osprey, Alina, Nibelung, and Pacjo. She gave birth to another litter of four pups but only Lusaka survived. Then Zazu and Govinda left the Lazuli and formed the Xhosa, leaving only Pantouffle as Basil's only rival left in the Lazuli. Then on Februay 4, 2003, Cazanna gave birth to Bobby, Damina, Izzy, Meggie, and Midge. On December 5, 2003, Cazanna gave birth to Padloper, Pelomedusa, and Pancake. Pantouffle left the Lazuli to rove with Basil's eldest sons and disappeared on December 4, 2004. On February 22, 2004, Cazanna gave birth to Ziggy, Aretha, Jane, Jethro, and Penny. One of the pups would be the next dominant female. The next litter of Cazanna and Basil's came on September 16, 2004, in the forms of Wawa, Shoy, and Phia. Then on December 4, 2004, Mungojerry, Diana, and Bonzo were born. Then on September 30, 2005, Cazanna gave birth to their last litter, Bubble and Thundercat. Basil stayed the dominant male for almost four years before he died of tuberculosis on July 3, 2005. Basil fathered many litters in the Lazuli. After his death, his son JD took dominance for a while till he left to form the Starsky. Padloper became the next dominant male. Cazanna lived two more years before she died of disease as well. After Cazanna died, Basil's daughter Aretha took dominance of the Lazuli. Basil's blood-line still lives on today in the Lazuli as well as many other mobs such as the Drie Doring, Whiskers, Zulus, and the JaXX. ''Meerkat Manor'' Basil was on Meerkat Manor in the first season. Basil played the dominant male of the Lazuli named Big Si. He was said to be one of the biggest, toughest meerkats around. He rivaled Zaphod in size. He led many attacks on the Whiskers in season one. In the second to last episode, Big Si and the Lazuli attacked the Whiskers' babysitting burrow. Shakespeare, as well as Flower's pups Parsley(Flo), Rose(Fin), Basil(Kim), and Colombus(Kim), were hiding. Big Si went down the burrow to kill the pups but Shakespeare put himself in-between the pups and Big Si. The Lazuli failed to kill the pups when the Whiskers returned and chased them away. Big Si died of disease before filming season 2. His two sons JD and Bobby played Carlos, a famous Lazuli rover. Basil's father Stinker also appeared as Sondheim of Meerkat Manor. Links Lazuli Mob Cazanna Lazuli JD Lazuli Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats